Psian Venatores
Those born upon the world of Tallon Prime have the chance to become enrolled in the Militarum Tempestus, also known as the Ordo Tempestus. Specifically the Psian Venatores. Making use of their tactical genius their Veterans are tasked with the task of exterminating enemy commanders or sabotage. Part of their training is heightening their senses with a specially produced drug. This drug is called Aeris Spiritum. Entire system governments have been overturned or destroyed by the actions of this Regiment. Arriving within systems through the use of Imperial Dauntless-class Light Cruisers they will create temporary outposts. They can spend several months hunting their target before they exterminate them. Should the target be an Imperial political figure plans to frame a political partner or opponent will be used, likewise for military targets. This is to avoid suspicion of a third party being involved. Frequently leading their own missions they have been known to accompany the Adeptus Astartes Chapter known as the Omni Legion with the intention of using their force as a distraction. Despite this the Chapter knows very little of their operations. History Early M35 this new Tempestus Scions regiment would become established upon the same world that the Omni Legion found its recruits. The intention was to assist in managing the planet's cities should similar rivalries run rampant again before the Adeptus Terra and Adeptus Ministorum come to the system. Despite the increased moral and efficiency of the planet there were still those who saw the changes as no better and believed the people were being subjugated while under the guise of it not being so. Unaware that The original leader of the Regiment was Venatores Prime Neil Dynamis. Neil would lead missions personally for years until he was killed in combat against a force of Drukhari in the year 270.M35. He'd had been succeeded by his second-in-command, Ist Dominus Graham Dobbe. The years following lead to their low numbers increasing faster and faster, aiding the Omni Legion during their own campaigns. Fighting alongside the Space Marines was beneficial to the Scions who used the experience to become even more skilled killers, many taking tactical advice from the marines. Once returning from their earliest campaign with the Marines the two hundred survivors became the Regiment's greatest Veterans. They would become leaders of their own Squads for a time and ensure the knowledge they obtained from the Omni Legion was passed down to their subordinates. In the year 376.M37 a new version of the Regiment's armour was developed by the Forge World of Roitheta, designed to provide improved environmental protection while providing a moderate defense. Gloves designed to be thin enough for the wearer to identify something easily through touch while provided sufficient insulation and warmth. Helmets equipped with air filters that can extend their life even in the depths of a Death Guard world. Finally audio receivers that can isolate specific sound pitches to aid the Psian during their hunts. It wouldn't be until 422.M37 that this MKII suit became widespread enough that it would be assigned to Veterans and Commanders of the Regiment. Standard Venatores and the Advanced still utilizing the MKI suit. For many years the Hive Cities of Tallon Prime employed the aid of the Scion regiment, Arbites receiving support from the Psian Venatores Phaa The base of operations for the Psian Venatores is the moon of Phaa, which circles the world of Tallon Prime, reconstructed into a large space station capable of housing a handful of Imperial Cruisers. It's thought that the moon could very well defend itself against a full frontal assault. The depths of the moon contain a maze-like section intended for training for the recruits to operate in a pitch black environment with no sort of light, littered with Xeno wildlife. The quarters inside the moon are considered higher quality than typical barracks. Bunk beds and work desks are all that soldiers are given. Drills are run every day for those who serve on board Phaa, forcing them to be mentally and physically prepared to drop whatever they're doing at any moment's notice. Some drills may be space hours apart or even days apart to keep troops on guard. Docking bays are used by the Regiment and the Imperial Navy, or even the Adeptus Astartes. Members of Roitheta's Tech-Priests have ventured to the moon to keep it maintained. Satiating their own curiosity at the same time. Even the Astartes of the Omni Legion have used the moon base during the years they come to Tallon Prime. Most often the IInd Company will use the sizable installation to resupply. Ranks Venatores - '''Squad members are given their first suit of armour that provides moderate protection against ballistics, fire and toxins. The filters in these suits aren't nearly as powerful as some others which is why it's easier to mass produce with additional protection. '''Venatores Advanced - '''Second in command of the Squad, a pair of these soldiers will typically be in charge of the special weapons and heavy weapons for the Squad. The trust and importance needed to use these weapons cannot be given to one who has yet to prove themselves yet. They are more easily identified with red streaks along their shoulder plates and helms. '''Venatores Superior - '''The leader of the Squad, wearing a suit of MKII armour allows them to monitor the status of the squad and provide a direct vox connection to them at all times. As the leader of their Squad their role is to ensure that the mission goes flawlessly as designed by their commanders. '''Venatores Dominus - '''Some of the most battle hardened soldiers within the Regiment. Dominus ranked Psians are given command of 10 Squads which creates a single battalion. The Dominus will rarely fight on the front lines for his duty is to micromanage his Squads into following his carefully laid out strategy based on Intel shared between him and other Imperial commanders. '''Venatores Veterans - '''The biggest requirement that is an unstated rule among those in the Regiment is that Veterans are required to use their toxins at every chance they get and they're granted access to the MKII armour. Their suits are stocked with months worth of the Aeris Spiritum while the MKII armour compensates their loss to sight with the improved optics in the helmets. Veterans despite being assigned to Squads will often be granted the freedom to go alone, already proven to be skilled trackers and soldiers. In most cases Veterans aren't required to obey the commands of anyone but the Venatores Prime. It's because of this latter detail that only a few Venatores Dominus will be given permission from the Venatores Prime, in document form, to command the Veterans that accompany the Battalion. '''Venatores Prime - '''Master of the entire Regiment they direct the training and coordination of all forces of the Regiment. When dispatched on a mission the Venatores Prime will be often put in charge of local forces of the Astra Militarum due to his experience and advanced training. More times than not his orders will be to ease the missions of his own men while allowing thousands if not millions within the Imperial Guard Regiment to be killed if it means victory through the success of his Regiment. The commander of the Regiment also puts him in command of the handling of nearly every prisoner of war. The only thing that he is limited to is the methods which the Tech Priests of Roitheta use to torture or question these prisoners. As of 071.M42 the Mechanicus have created a new suit for the Regiment's leader called the MKIII which is more akin to the power armour of Inquisitors or Adepta Sororitas. '''Recruitment Organization Combat Doctrine Terror Tactics are the lesser known tactic of the Regiment because they typically involve the eventual massacre or capture of their targets and any who know them. Veterans utilize unique gas bombs that are derived from the Aeris Spiritum, the type they use is considered to be a failed batch. The result is humans being blinded for hours with no increase to their other senses, being more easily captured or killed. Those who surrender to the Psians will be taken away to be tortured and probed for information. Once they've been dried of any information they may be converted into a Servitor, agents then seek out their family and friends to capture them for similar processes. The soldiers of the Psians are taught High Gothic as a language they use in combat, their helmets will ensure their voices are never heard by their enemies while the Squad speaks sparingly in a shared Vox channel. Category:Cyberslayer128 Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments